My Annihilated
by svuluvr
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, this is what i wanted to happen, Elliot does not sleep with Kathy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi There, this is my very first fanfiction story so please be nice. I bruise easy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, a greedy man named Dick Wolf wont share. Is it me or is Dick Wolf avoiding all of the E/O shippers?

A/N: This takes place during "Annihilated" in Kathy's bedroom.

"Thanks for letting me see the kids", a most appriated Elliot said. "Anytime, Elliot you know that, Elliot did you wannna...

Elliot's cell phone rings

Ring Ring Ring

"Uh, hold on" while fumbling to retrieve his phone from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Stabler!", Liv is crying hysetrically

"Elliot! can ...you...come over? Please!!!" a desprite Liv asks.

"Whoa! calm down! I'll be there in twenty to thirty, ok?"Elliot says in a concerned tone.

Liv sniffling "Ok" she quickly ends the conversation with a click.

"Who was that?" ask Kathy in a annoyed tone. This didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

"It was Olivia, I got to go". answering the question as calmly as possible.

"Ok, so you jump everytime she calls now, is that it?" snapped Kathy

"You know what? I'm done!" Elliot said snapping back.

Elliot turns to leave the house, and Queens all together...

Twenty minutes later Elliot arrives in Manhattan

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot arrives at Olivia's doors

KNOCK KNOCK

Olivia quickly opens the door to reveal a very concerned Elliot

"Liv, whats wrong?" Elliot can clearly see she's been crying, all the classic signs,

puffy eyes, red cheeks, and the constant sniffling.

"I'm not sure that I can continue with this case, everytime I close my eyes I see their faces.

Malcolm Royce's wife and children didn't deserve to die."

Tears are free falling at this point from Liv's beautiful brown eyes.

Elliot moves towards Liv, he repectfully places his warm gentle hands on her shoulders as

if he's going to give a message. Liv turns around and grabs Elliot's waist, she finds herself

falling into Elliot's comforting massive chest, just crying her eyes out.

"Elliot, I can't do this anymore, I just can't. You can't tell me you don't feel something."

Liv now looking up at Elliot from his chest, his black half button long sleeve shirt now soaked

with Liv's tears. Liv is still attached to Elliot's waist, and Elliot hasn't given any indication of letting

Liv leave his cradling arms.

"Liv, I know how hard it is, I'm hurting so much that I went all the way to Queens to see my KIDS!

All I'm saying is that you can't quit! I want Malcolm Royce to pay everyday of his life when we haul

his ass off to Rickers.

"I want that too! But I just...

"You just what?" Elliot asked genuinely curious.

"I just want the world to leave the children in it alone". Liv stated

"Liv, I want that evreyday!" Elliot agreed.

The crying has slightly lessend. Now feeling the urge to move, they both head toward the couch.

Liv feel that its time to breakaway from Elliots waist.

"You better now?" Elliot asking in the very guy way to ask, now making himself comfortable on

her couch.

"Um.. yes, thankyou while wiping a stray tear away, now she's just sniffling, but she can start crying

again at any minute. I'll be right back", Liv turns to leave to go to her bedroom to change out of her

work clothes.

Five minutes have passed and Liv has reentered her living room, to find a comfortable Elliot on her

couch.

A/N I hope you guys like it, and there is more but I really want to know what you guys think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, there this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice, and I wanted to say thankyou to**

**everyone who read and reviewed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, a greedy man named Dick Wolf won't share.**

**Why won't he share? Now I'm crying, the realization just set in**

**A/N: Elliot and Olivia are sitting on her couch talking.**

"You said you went to see your kids tonight, did I pull you away from them? Liv at this point is crying

again."Omg, I'm so sorry El".

"Liv, its alright, they were asleep so Kathy let me check in on them, thats all. Liv, you can stop

crying now, its ok.

"I guess I couldn't help myself", while biting her lower lip. Elliot hands Liv a tissue from her tissue box.

"Thank you", greatly apprieative, "So um... how is Kathy if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thats ok, she's alright I guess, we had a fight and I didn't ask."

"Do you want to talk about it?" her crying has subsided. "Only if you want to".

"Yeah sure", he can't help but to tell Olivia everything, she's just that kind of person."Well what

started the fight was your phone call, Kathy got mad because, I said I was coming over".

"Oh, god Elliot I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to if you were in the middle of something". Greatly sad

that she might be blamed again for what went on with Elliot's family.

"Liv, you have nothing to apologize for. I was on my out anyway, she was(is) angry at the fact that you

are still my partner.( and my best friend)

Liv, still wiping tears away, she still feels responsible for Elliot's dying marriage.( even though she shouldn't)

Elliot grabs Olivia's tissue free hand and squeezes it for comfort, Liv looks down and, instead of letting go she

finds a way to interwine her fingers with Elliot's.

They both look at each other and something changes in their eyes, like they're giving each other permission to

do whatever they wanted.

Stil holding hand Elliot gets up from the couch and leads Olivia to her bedroom, if feels so right, no one is saying no.

Both have been lonely for long ...

Olivia said she feel in love once, with one of her mother's students when she was seventeen, but looking back now she

realizes that she "feel in love" out of spite for her mother, and the and the alcohol abuse. Dating didn't get much better

after that, she'll go on dates here and there but, they never worked, mostly because of her job, if a guy was interested it

in her it was mostly because they were interested in her job than her. Dates for Liv never lasted long, there were never

second dates, ( and the fact that these men never compared to Elliot).

Liv has't had sex in about three in a half years, almost forgot how to do it. As for Elliot, he's been with Kathy since he was

seventeen, hes never been with another woman. Since the separation and long before the separationElliot hasn't had sex in

about two and a half years. I guess you would say they were kind of rusty.

As they make there way to Liv's bedroom they cut the lights off and, only bright moonlight is shown through Liv's window.

Elliot guides Liv onto the bed and she sits down.(tears are completely gone)

"El, do you really want to do this?" while shes asking , Elliot is taking off his shoes, and sock , and his pants, while Liv takes

her sweater off, Elliot's shirt comes off just as fast as his shoes.

They both disappear Olivia's thick blanket. Olivia eventually takes off her pants and, her bra and, all that remains are her panties,

and Elliot's underwear, now both are semi nude.

"El, are you sure about this?" asked Liv. Elliot answers hers question with a deep kiss, and several kisses on and around her neck

and collarbone.

At this point Elliot remembers what to do.

_A/N: Thankyou for reading and reviewing, please tell me what you think. I've got more:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice. I also wanted ****to say thankyou to all who read and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, a greedy man named Dick Wolf wont share. Why?**

**A/N: Things are starting to get a little hot (i hope). Please people be gentle. Elliot and Olivia are getting ****comfortable in bed. This takes place right after they climb into bed.**

With each kiss Olivia comes alive, her body hasn't recieved this much attention in three and a half years. Their hands find eachothers bodies and begin to roam. Elliot reaches her breasts and squeezes until Olivia starts to moan from the teasing of his kisses, kisses that are planted all over her chest, and they seemed to make thier way towards her increadibly flat stomach, in a clockwise pattern around her navel.

"Oh God! Elliot!" Olivia wimpered.

This is a great indication that this party needed to get started.

So Elliot gently slides Olivia's panties off with one swipe. Theirs eyes meet and lock, Elliot kisses his way backup to Olivia's lips. They quickly switch rolls, Olivia never really knew how increadible Elliot's body was, she would glance here and there whenever he would change his shirt right in front of her, with her hands she traced the outline of his six-pack while placing kisses all over his massively toned chest, while traveling further down towards throbbing member. She stops kissing and takes notice of that trademark grin plastered all over Elliot's face, she grins back. At this point Elliots going crazy because he doesn't have control...yet.

His underwear is off in a flash, and Liv makes her way back up to Elliot's hungry mouth.

Elliot quickly flips Olivia over, and waits to get permission from her,and her body.

"Wait Elliot, do you have protection?" asked Liv.

"No, I don't but, don't you have any?" Elliot responeded. "Liv, aren't you on birth control?"

"No, I'm not, I stopped taking it three and half years ago, becuase I wasn't in a relationship and I wasn't having sex, so I figured I didn't need to take it anymore. I don't have condoms either."

The mood was quickly dissapating, but they locked eyes the yurning, and the sexual tension for the last seven years was leading up to this moment they both wanted for so long.

"El, I trust you in every sense of the word." declared Liv.

"I trust you too, Liv" Elliot also declared.

Both hearts are racing fast and steady.

Their eyes are still locked, because they've been partners for so long they can predict eachothers moves, but this this is something entirly out of the norm. With one glance they know what to do, and when to do, but their is a panic and and a uncertainness, they both feel.

"Haven't we waited long enough? Liv pleaded, while reaching to cup Elliot's face.

Her touch is the match that set this man on fire, that contact was the greenlight to go.

"Liv, are you sure? in a not wanting to jeopardize everything we share, tone of voice,asked Elliot.

"Yes, Elliot oh, God yes! thats all the confirmation needed, to get back to business.

Elliot goes in for a kiss, he's met with a suprize, Olivia deepens the kiss while wrapping her arms around his back letting him know that everyting will be alright.

Elliot breaks form the kiss, and continues down her neck, and then proceeds to her breasts. Moaning is the only noise he wants to hear, from that point on.

"Mmm, Elliot I'm ready". Liv parts her legs wider to allow easier access for Elliot's throbbing member. He can feel her shift positions and moves accordingly.

Elliot slips effortlessly into Olivia's more than ready center, at this precise moment the pace was set, deep and slow was the right way to go.

Something was was very different for the two of them, they they peered into eachothers eyes and they just knew. This wasn't just sex, a lay, or a fuck, this was making love, something Olivia never done before with anyone. Elliot felt this once before, in his early years of marriage, but that quickly faded, that spark went away, and every time he would have sex with "you know who" that was just it SEX point blank, in and out and then flip over and falls asleep. But not this time , this was something increadible, it was like their bodies were one person, thrusting and recieving at the same time.

Thier bodies reached the ultimate orgasmic high together.

"El, what was that?" a now happy,and tired Liv asks.

"I don't know, but it didn't suck." Liv gives the what did you just say look."C'mon Liv, I was only joking, have you ever felt

that way before? joking aside Elliot really wanted to know.

"Compared to my past, no I've never felt this way and still feel this way, do you still feel it?" asked Liv.

Liv now using Elliot's chest as a pillow, listening to his heartbeat, watching his chest rise and fall from every breath he takes.

"Yeah, I still feel something", Elliot plants a kiss on Liv's forehead. She smiles at this gesture, and drift off to the sweetest dream imaginable. Elliot soon follows.

**A/N: Hi, I wanted to say thankyou for reading and reviewing my story, I'm sorry if my attemp at writting smut was a ****poor one. I have no idea going about such a topic. I'm having a tuff time with the next part, so any suggestions ****would be awesome! I will try and update asap. And Thankyou. **


End file.
